


In days gone by

by TheCrazyGeek



Series: Xmas Minific Series 2014 [2]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2944334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie tries to cheer Malcolm up</p>
            </blockquote>





	In days gone by

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested a fluffy Malcolm/Jamie piece - I've tried my best!

Malcolm had been in a foul mood all day and Jamie was fucking sick of it thanks very much. He’d given up, unasked, his usual MacDonald clan celebrations in order that his boss/lover/pain in the fucking rectum wasn’t alone Christmas Day and he’d had nowhere near the thanks due to him.

For a start, Malcolm had awoken early and got up like a usual work day that morning; totally scuppering Jamie’s plan of a nice long lazy ‘happy Christmas’ shag first thing. He’d tried to cajole, seduce (Jamie did wonderful ‘come to bed’ eyes), argue, demand and threaten bodily violence onto the auld fuck and the cunt had ignored him.

Jamie’s persistence, and sex drive, led into more trouble later when he tried to ambush Malcolm in the kitchen for a quick up-against-the-kitchen-cabinet screw and remembered far too late that Malcolm fucking hated being interrupted when he was cooking.

Dinner had been a tad strained, although Malcolm was still happy enough to heckle the crap out of the Queen’s speech later. The day just didn’t seem to fit Malcolm. Day of rest? Not for him, and Jamie racked his brains for a way to get Malc to stay still for a few minutes so he could fucking pounce on the grey-haired frigid git and give him a present of the best fucking Christmas shag in the world.

Then, Jamie had a bloody brilliant idea.

**

Malcolm had his feet tucked under him on the sofa when the power tripped out. “Fucking brilliant” he growled and made to stand up and wander over to the fuse box to fix whatever had blown. Probably Jamie tryin’ to fuck an electrical socket again.

A hand was placed firmly on his shoulder though and pressed downward, forcing him to sit back down on the sofa.

“None of that, I planned this,” came Jamie’s voice from behind him and he blinked in confused silence as the short maniac came around to the front and started lighting fucking candles of all things. “Slow you the fuck down.”

Malcolm couldn’t find a retort to his lover’s weird behaviour so just sat there, staring, as Jamie got out several cans of lager, a deck of cards and a packet of cigarettes.

“Right, none of this posh Londoner Christmas lights an’ fancy food and all that pish” Jamie grinned and threw a can at Malcolm. “Old-school tenement Christmas – jus’ booze, fags, cards, nae electricity and when we get cold later we’ll pull some blankets down an’ fuck like teenagers.”

“What the—” Malcolm managed to start to say but got stopped by a sudden lap addition of a 5 foot 10 Motherwell would-be seducer giving him a lager-and-cig-flavoured snog.

Jamie smiled against Malcolm’s lips as he felt a stirring in the trousers of the grey-haired git beneath him. Yup, he’d been right; Malcolm hadn’t needed presents or food or anythin’, just a reminder of their respective younger years to make him feel a little less like a fuckin’ machine past its prime.

And later, when Malcolm drained a can in one, snatched the cig out of Jamie’s mouth and drew a huge drag on it and pinned Jamie to the sofa in 5 seconds total; Jamie knew he’d found the best gift for Malcolm.

His youth.


End file.
